Kerja Kelompok
by Author PHP
Summary: Gan Ning dan Ling Tong adalah teman sekelas yang selalu ribut. Tidak dikelas, tidak dikantin, bahkan ditoilet pun selalu ribut jika keduanya saling bertemu. Bagaimana jika mereka bekerja dalam satu kelompok selama seminggu?
1. Chapter 1: Pembagian Kelompok

Kerja Kelompok

.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors is belong to Koei

Warning!: OOC, aneh, gaje, diksi payah, alur berantakan, EYD hancur, terlalu banyak typo,abal, dan kekurangan yang lainnya + humor garing

IF YOU DISLIKE, PLEASE CLICK BACK!

This story by **Uesugi Dera Maori**

**.**

SUMMARY: Gan Ning dan Ling Tong adalah teman sekelas yang selalu ribut. Tidak dikelas, tidak dikantin, bahkan ditoilet pun selalu ribut jika keduanya saling bertemu. Bagaimana jika mereka bekerja dalam satu kelompok selama seminggu?

.

Wu Senior High School. Sekolah swasta yang paling banyak diminati didaerah Chang Sha. Sekolah yang tergolong elit diantara sekolah-sekolah di Tiongkok. Kelas XI-A, kelas unggulan yang murid didikannya selalu mendapatkan prestasi kini masih ribut didalam kelas walau bel sudah berbunyi, dikarenakan gurunya yang belum datang

**BRUAK**

Pintu didobrak keras dari luar oleh salah satu murid tersebut yang diketahui bernama 'Gan Ning' dari name tag-nya tersebut, mempunyai rambut jabrik pirang-cokelat yang tak tertata rapih, 2 kancing seragamnya tak terkancing, dasi yang dibiarkan begitu saja, blazernya yang hanya disampirkan dipundaknya, ditambah lagi ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu terlihat bosan. Awalnya seluruh kelas memandangnya heran, namun setelah itu, berkutat pada kesibukannya diri sendiri

"Dasar landak pengganggu" celetuk pemuda berambut panjang dengan kakinya yang ditaruh diatas meja dan punggungnya disandarkan pada sandaran kursi berbusa tersebut saat pemuda yang dipanggil Gan Ning lewat

"Tch! Apakah tidak ada kerjaan selain tidurmu itu? Dasar pemalas kau tiang!" balas Gan Ning sambil memasang headset nya yang tersambung dari i-Phone nya

"Kau sendiri?! Dasar landak pengganggu!" balas pemuda yang dipanggil 'tiang' yang sebenarnya bernama Ling Tong

"Tiang pemalas!" balas Gan Ning lagi

"Landak pengganggu!"

"Tiang pemalas!"

"Landak pengganggu!"

"TIANG PEMALAS, TIANG PEMALAS, TIANG PEMALAS!"

"LANDAK PENGGANGGU, LANDAK PENGGANGGU, LANDAK PENGGANGGU!"

Saling lempar-melempar ejekan pun terjadi, mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka dijadikan objek tontonan seluruh kelas ditambah lagi, guru berjenggot yang sudah masuk kedalam kelas

"Gan Ning! Ling Tong! Keluar dari kelas sampai jam mengajarku habis!" seru guru yang bernama 'Sun Ce' tersebut marah pada dua anak didiknya. Dengan rela-tidak rela, kedua pemuda tersebut keluar dengan langkah gontai

"Ini semua salahmu" ujar Gan Ning dengan sebal saat mereka sudah berada diluar kelas

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku?!" seru Ling Tong sedikit tak terima

"Kalau kau tidak mengejekku tadi, mungkin ini tak terjadi" ujar Gan Ning lagi

"Heh? Kau saja yang orangnya emosian!" seru Ling Tong lagi

"Kalau kau memang tahu aku ini emosian, seharusnya kau tidak membuat masalah denganku!"

"Tch! Dasar landak pengganggu!"

"Apa katamu?! Tiang pemalas!"

"Landak pengganggu!"

"Tiang pe..." ucapan Gan Ning terpotong ketika guru yang bernama Sun Ce tersebut melotot kearah mereka sambil berkata "Sudahlah! Kalian berdua sama-sama salah! Apa lebih baik aku membawa kalian keruang kepala sekolah?" sedangkan Gan Ning dan Ling Tong hanya menggeleng ngeri jika harus dibawa ke kepala sekolah yang notabe nya adik dari Sun Ce tersebut yang terkenal judesnya

"Kalau begitu tenanglah!" ujar Sun Ce lagi sambil masuk kedalam kelas

"Ini semua salahmu!" bisik Ling Tong

"Apa? Aku?!" bisik balik Gan Ning terdengar protes

Sudahlah, kalian berdua sama-sama salah

.

.

**BRUAK**

Lagi-lagi, pintu kelas XI-A yang tak berdosa tersebut, didobrak keras oleh pemuda yang bernama Gan Ning yang memiliki penampilan lebih kacau dari sebelumnya

"Kau bisa tidak, jangan mendobrak pintu kelas jika ingin keluar-masuk?!" geram ketua kelas ber-name-tag 'Zhu Ran' tersebut marah kepada Gan Ning. Sedangkan yang dimarahi hanya mengacuhkannya berjalan ketempat duduknya dengan langkah gontai ditambah lagi, matanya yang masih merem-melek

"Menyebalkan" gumam Ling Tong sambil melirik sinis Gan Ning yang sedang memakai headset nya "Dasar landak menyebalkan" lanjutnya lagi

"Hn...? Apa katamu tiang?" tanya Gan Ning tak berminat

"Bukan apa-apa" dengus Ling Tong tak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Seperti anjing dan kucing saja. Padahal Gan Ning punya nama, tapi Ling Tong memanggilnya landak. Sedangkan Ling Tong punya nama juga, tapi Gan Ning memanggilnya tiang. Sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa?" tanya pemuda setengah tampan setengah cantik(?) pada Ling Tong dan Gan Ning

"Siapa? Oh... Lu Xun toh" ujar Gan Ning lagi lalu melanjutkan tidurnya

"Tanyakan saja padaya" dengus Ling Tong sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya bermain game nya yang tertunda

"Hei Gan..." ucapan Lu Xun terputus saat Gan Ning memotongnya "Sudahlah, pergi kau banci! Jangan ganggu tidurku!" usir Gan Ning tak berperikemanusiaan(?)

"Apa-apaan kau memanggilku banci?!" protes Lu Xun tak terima

"Karena asal-usul kelaminmu itu tak jelas" racau Gan Ning lagi tak peduli

"Grrrrrr" Lu Xun menggeram sambil menatap sinis Gan Ning yang masih asik menjelajah mimpinya

"_Hhh... Dasar bodoh" _batin Ling Tong

TEET... TEET... TEET...

Bel masuk berbunyi, Lu Xun kembali ketempat duduknya dengan perasaan sebal, sedangkan Gan Ning sepertinya masih cuek-cuek saja sambil melepas headset-nya dikarenakan jadwal pelajaran untuk 3 jam kedepan adalah guru perempuan paling disiplin

"Bangun! Beri hormat, ucapkan selamat" ujar Zhu Ran saat guru masuk kekelasnya

"Selamat pagi, guru Sun Shang Xiang" ucap seluruh murid setelah mereka semua memberi hormat pada guru tomboy tersebut

**Skip time...**

"Karena seluruh murid dikelas ini ada 30 siswa, maka saya akan membagi menjadi 15 kelompok. Jadi, satu kelompoknya hanya berisikan 2 orang" ujar guru Shang Xiang sambil membaca kertas yang sedang dibawanya "Kelompok 1: Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun, kelompok 2: blablablabla... kelompok 8: Gan Ning dan Ling Tong, kelom..."

"A-APA?! AKU BERSAMA DIA?!" protes Gan Ning dan Ling Tong bersamaan

"Apa?! Mau protes? Kalau mau protes, kalian akan kubawa langsung keruangan kepala sekolah" ujar guru Shang Xiang ketus. Seisi kelas hanya bergidik ngeri menghadapi guru mereka. Sun Shang Xiang adalah adik dari Sun Ce-guru matematika- dan Sun Quan-kepala sekolah-. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan wajahnya yang feminin sering dijadikan bahan godaan oleh teman-teman kakaknya. Namun, karena penampilannya yang tampak feminin, jangan salah kalau sikapnya juga feminin dan pemalu. Justru, kebalikannya dengan itu semua. Sikapnya sama judes nya dengan kakak keduanya dan sama cerewet nya dengan kakak pertamanya. Membuat murid didikannya juga harus menyiapkan mental jika guru Shang Xiang sudah marah

"Ti-tidak... kami hanya terkejut kok, iya kan Ling Tong?" tanya Gan Ning sambil tersenyum kaku kearah Ling Tong yang memang sedang bersamdiwara ini

"I-iya, tentu saja guru, kami hanya bercanda kok" setetes keringat mengalir dikedua pelipis Ling Tong

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus sekelompok denganmu sih, landak?" gerutu Ling Tong pada Gan Ning pada saat kelas sudah sepi

"Heh! Memangnya, hanya kau yang tidak mau sekelompok denganku? Kalau aku? Tidak akan pernah mau berkelompok denganmu" jawab Gan Ning ketus

"Aku heran. Dari 29 siswa dikelas ini, kenapa harus kau yang bekelompok denganku?" tanya Ling Tong lagi masih tak percaya

"Hn" dengus Gan Ning sambil merapihkan buku-buku nya yang berserakan diatas mejanya

Tugas kerja kelompok mereka adalah mencari 2 bilah bambu kuning, tanaman suplir, 2 ekor katak hijau, aquarium kosong, dedaunan, dan 12 ekor jangkrik. Aneh bukan...?Begitulah guru Shang Xiang jika pelajaran biologi nya sudah melenceng jauh dari materi yang sebenarnya. Padahal 3 hari lagi, mereka libur karena kakak kelas mereka sedang ujian dan otomatis selama 4 hari, adik kelas mereka libur. Dan selama libur itu, mereka gunakan untuk kerja kelompok

"Besok sepulang sekolah, kita bertemu di Taman Martir dekat hotel Chang Sha" ucap Gan Ning lalu keluar kelas

"Menyebalkan" gumam Ling Tong yang ikut keluar kelas juga

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

**A/N: Hanya karena kesamaan kata, alur, dan jalan cerita dari fic ini dengan fic lain yang sudah mendahuluinya, jangan pernah berfikir bahwa saya meng-copas fic orang lain. Karena itu merupakan ketidak sengajaan**

**..**

**Hallo... penggemar Dynasty Warriors... ^_^**

**Dera bikin cerita baru dengan cerita pendek tentang konyol nya Ling Tong dan Gan Ning**

**Tadi, tugas yang harus dicari aneh dan gaje banget kan... terus juga, kayaknya pas kakak kelas nya ujian, itu telat banget...  
**

**Ya udh deh kl gitu, Dera gk banyak komen lagi, Review Please... ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Menemukan Bambu

.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors is belong to Koei

Warning!: OOC, aneh, gaje, diksi payah, alur berantakan, EYD hancur, terlalu banyak typo,abal, dan kekurangan yang lainnya + humor garing

IF YOU DISLIKE, PLEASE CLICK BACK!

This story by **Uesugi Dera Maori**

.

"_Besok, kita bertemu di Taman Martir dekat hotel Chang Sha" ucap Gan Ning lalu keluar kelas_

"_Menyebalkan" gumam Ling Tong yang ikut keluar kelas juga_

.

Brrmmm... Brrmmm...

Gan Ning mematikan mesin motornya dan memarkirkannya ditempat parkir yang ada dan menunggu Ling Tong datang sambil duduk dimotor _CBR 1000 RR _nya yang berwarna merah-hitam metalic. Tak lama kemudian, _Lykan Hypersport _berwarna biru metalic terparkir rapih disamping motor sport Gan Ning. Setelah pengemudi mobil tersebut mematikan mesin mobilnya, munculah sesosok manusia berbentuk tiang *ditebas* keluar dari mobil tersebut. Bermenit-menit menunggu, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Landak?" dengus Ling Tong kesal

"Kau... ingin hari apa supaya bisa memulai kerja kelompoknya?" tanya Gan Ning sambil memainkan PSP nya

"Kapan saja bisa asalkan itu cepat selesai" jawab Ling Tong acuh

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita cari dua bilah bambu kuningnya?" tawar Gan Ning

"Baik-baik. Kita akan cari dimana? Pasar, hutan, kebun orang?" ujar Ling Tong malas sambil sedikit menawar

"Lebih baik kita cari di kebun orang. Karena lebih mudah untuk meminta izin pada yang punya" jawab Gan Ning

"Baik... apa?! Kebun orang?! Kau gila?! Hanya mencari bambu saja harus dikebun orang?! Dipasar juga banyak kaleeeeee..." ujar Ling Tong mulai OOC

'_Si Tiang ini sudah mulai OOC pemirsa' _batin Gan Ning selayaknya reporter "Bukankah tadi kau yang menawar sendiri? Kau bilang _'Baik-baik. Kita akan cari dimana? Pasar, hutan, kebun orang?' _Jadi, aku lebih memilih dikebun" ujar Gan Ning

"Ahhhh... baiklah-baiklah... Aku setuju! Tapi bagaimana dengan alat-alat untuk memotong bambu tersebut? Lebih baik cari dipasar saja kan? Itu kan lebih praktis" celetuk Ling Tong mencari alasan

"Tidak perlu mencari alasan, Tiang. Aku sudah membawa semua peralatannya" ujar Gan Ning sambil menunjukan alat-alat untuk memotong bambu tersebut dimotornya menggunakan dagunya. Gan Ning menuju motornya dan mengambil alat-alat itu yang terbungkus tas tebal dan melemparkannya ada Ling Tong "Simpan dimobilmu"

"A-apa?! Dimobilku?! Kenapa?!" protes Ling Tong tak terima

"Nanti ada razia motor. Aku tidak mau kalau motor kesayanganku ini harus diambil oleh polisi (tilang) hanya karena membawa senjata tajam" jawab Gan Ning samtai sambil memakai helm nya. Sedangkan Ling Tong hanya meregut kesal dan membanting pintu mobilnya keras

.

.

Gan Ning mengendarai motornya diikuti Ling Tong yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya tepat dibelakangnya

"Sebenarnya, si Landak itu mau kemana sih?" Ling Tong masih saja meregut kesal. Ling Tong melirik bagian atas gapura yang bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang di Provinsi Hunan'. "Ck! Ngapain juga sih harus jauh-jauh ke Provinsi Hunan?" lanjutnya

Gan Ning memarkirkan motornya didepan rumah tua yang tampak menyeramkan. Diikuti Ling Tong dibelakangnya "Ini rumah siapa?"

"Rumah pamanku" jawab Gan Ning sambil melepas helm fullface nya "Ambilkan alat-alat pemotong bambunya"

Ling Tong menuju bagasi mobilnya dengan langkah ogah-ogahan dan membawa barang yang dimaksud Gan Ning. Tak lama kemudian, keluar pria bertubuh kekar keluar dari rumah tersebut. Dari luar, Ling Tong memang tampak tenang-tenang saja, tapi dalam hati dia ketakuta setengah mati ketika pria bertubuh kekar tersebut menatapnya tajam _'Seram sekali'_

"Ada apa kau datang kemari, dan... siapa dia?" tanya pria bertubuh kekar tersebut pada Gan Ning

"Paman, izinkan aku untuk memotong beberapa bilah bambu dikebun paman. Dan dia adalah teman sekelompokku, namanya Ling Tong. Tiang, ini pamanku, namanya Ding Feng" ujar Gan Ning menjawab pertanyaan Ding Feng

"Sa-salam kenal, paman" ucap Ling Tong berojigi

"Yasudah, masuk saja. Peralatannya berada dibawah tangga" kata Ding Feng sambil melangkah masuk kedalam

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Gan Ning meninggalkan Ling Tong sendirian diluar. "He-hei! Tunggu!" seru Ling Tong sambil mengikuti langkah Gan Ning kedalam rumah tua tersebut

Didalam rumah Ding Feng, banyak jenis senjata yang terpasang di dinding-dinding rumah tersebut, ukiran-ukiran patung yang terpasang rapih diatas meja-meja kecil, meja makan dengan taplak yang lusuh, dan masih banyak hal-hal yang menurutnya mengerikan menurut Ling Tong

Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai disebuah lahan yang lumayan luas, banyak tanaman-tanaman disana, mulai dari pohon jati, mahoni, daun pandan, sampai mata Ling Tong bertemu dengan dua bilah bambu yang dimaksud

"Oi! Itu, sekumpulan (?) bambunya!" ujar Ling Tong sambil menepuk pelan bahu Gan Ning

"Iya aku tahu!" jawab Gan Ning acuh sambil kakinya melangkah ke kumpulan tanaman bambu tersebut

Gan Ning mengambil wadah peralatan tersebut dan mengeluarkan semua isinya dari wadah tersebut

Gan Ning membawa satu gergaji kayu dan diberikannya pada Ling Tong lalu masuk kedalam rumah pamannya. Ling Tong menatap bingung pada gergaji kayu tersebut lalu mengendikkan bahunya acuh

Gan Ning datang dengan membawa satu gergaji kayu lagi dan mulai melihat-lihat tanaman bambu yang akan dipilihnya

Ling Tong masih melihat-lihat bambu-bambu yang tersedia dikebun milik Ding Feng. Tiba-tiba, matanya terpaku pada sesuatu dibambu tersebut, bentuknya kecil, cara berjalannya berliuk-liuk, dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi bulunya yang berwarna hitam-abu abu

"WAAAA" spontan Ling Tong berteriak dan melempar asal gergaji kayu yang dia bawa, lari kebelakang dan...

**BRUGH**

Menabrak Gan Ning dan terjatuh dalam posisi bertindihan. Ling Tong berada diatas sedangkan Gan Ning berada dibawah. Wajah mereka sangat berdekatan, saking dekatnya hidung mancung mereka pun sudah bersentuhan dan pipi yang... memerah?

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata kalian pasangan maho (manusia homo) *dimusouGanTong*" celetuk seseorang sehingga menyadarkan mereka

"Ck cK ck. Bisa jadi berita terbesar dikelas kita nih" celetuk sesorang yang lain

"Zhu Ran! Lu Xun!" seru GanTong bersamaan lalu menoleh masing-masing, setelah tersadar akan posisi mereka, mereka bangun dengan terburu-buru

"A-apa yang kalian la-lakukan disini?" tanya Ling Tong sedikit gugup

"Halah! Masih saja gugup, pasti kalian sudah melakukan yang lebih kan?" celetuk Zhu Ran

**PEESSHH**

Pipi GanTong sedikit memerah mendengar celetukkan Zhu Ran

"Tuh kan" tambah Zhu Ran lagi, "Pasti mereka sudah melakukan yang 'iya-iya', aku yakin itu" sambungnya

**DUGH**

"Awawaw! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku, banci!" protes Zhu Ran saat kaki sebelah kanannya diinjak oleh tenaga gajah*ditebas* Lu Xun. Zhu Ran berloncat-loncatan menggunakan kaki sebelah kirinya dan tangan kanannya yang memegang kaki yang baru saja diinjak tersebut

"Jangan panggil aku banci, bantet!" ejek Lu Xun sambil menatap Zhu Ran yang beberapa senti dibawah tingginya

**JLEB**

Mata Zhu Ran sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, "Lu Xun-chan... kenapa? Ejekanmu itu sungguh menyayat hatiku"

Sedangkan GanTong menghela napas kesal

"Bodo! Tapi, kenapa kau jadi mesum begitu sih?" tanya Lu Xun saat dirinya juga sudah mulai bisa mengontrol sedikit emosinya

"Entah" jawab Zhu Ran santai

'_Perubahan emosi nya sangat cepat' _batin LuGanTong

"Oi oi oi! Aku ingin tanya? Kenapa kalian bisa dikebun pamanku?" tanya Gan Ning

"Hn? Kau tidak tahu, kakekku dan pamanmu itukan tetangga, aku datang kerumah kakekku untuk meminta dua bilah bambu, tapi kakekkku bilang agar minta saja pada pamanmu. Pamanmu juga menjawab kalau dikebunnya ada kalian. Setelah kami kesini, ternyata kalian sedang bermesra-mesraan" jelas Zhu Ran

"Kami tidak bermesra-mesraan!" jawab GanTong bersamaan

"Cie cieee... yang kompak sih tau ajah" celetuk Lu Xun sambil membenarkan posisi topi yang tergeletak(?) dikepalanya

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cari bersamaan!" sahut Gan Ning kesal dan berjalan lebih dulu dari mereka

Dua pasang pemuda itu menyusuri kebun milik Ding Feng untuk mencari tanaman bambu yang akan dicari

"Sepertinya ini bagus" gumam Gan Ning sambil memperhatikan satu batang pohon bambu kuning tersebut

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Ling Tong

"Hn. Sepertinya ini memang bagus" jawab Gan Ning

"Hei! Kalian sudah menemukannya? Tanya Zhu Ran

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ling Tong

"Enak saja mengaku-ngaku! Aku yang menemukannya!" seru Gan Ning kesal

"Heh! Kita ini kan satu kelompok!" balas Ling Tong tak mau kalah

"Aku tahu! Tapi jangan mengaku-ngaku segala!" decak Gan Ning

"O-oi! Kenapa sih? Kalian ini selalu bertengkar?" tanya Lu Xun yang mulai kesal

"Bodo!" jawab GanTong serempak

"Hah... sudahlah, kita cari bambu kuning yang lain saja" ajak Zhu Ran

.

.

**SREEG**

**SREEG**

**SREEG**

**SREEG**

Gan Ning memotong bambu kuning tersebut dengan cepat dan memotongnya menjadi sama bagian, sesekali berhenti sambil menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya. Gan Ning melirik sinis pada Ling Tong yang hanya santai-santai saja sambil meminum es kelapa mudanya, "Hei, tiang! Bantu aku dong! Jangan bermalas-malasan!"

"Hm... Tidak" jawab Ling Tong singkat sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya dikumpulan pohon bambu dan menyelonjorkan kakinya

"Tiang!" sahut Gan Ning sebal

"Hah... Baik-baik, apa yang harus... Hei! Ini saja sudah mau selesai, apa yang harus aku bantu?" jawab Ling Tong ngeles

"Ck! Alasanmu itu buruk. Bagianmu itu tinggal mengamplas saja" celetuk Gan Ning sambil berdiri, "Nih" sambungnya sambil menyerahkan ampelasan pada Ling Tong dan doterima dengan malas

"Merepotkan" gumam Ling Tong mulai mengamplas dua bilah bambu yang sudah dipotong sama panjang tersebut

**SRAK**

**SRAK**

**SRAK**

**SRAK**

Bermenit-menit Ling Tong menampelas, membuat rambut-rambut yang menempel dibambu tersebut menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, "Ssshh... Panas" gumam Ling Tong sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang terasa panas karena terus mengampelas namun tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya karena dia memang tidak ada mood untuk berdebat ataupun berkelahi dengan Gan Ning

Terasa sudah sedikit halus, Ling Tong melemparkan dua bilah bambu tersebut pada Gan Ning dan tentu saja ditangkap dengan baik mengingat dia adalah salah satu kiper andalan di club sepak bola disekolahnya yang tentu saja pandai menangkap bola ataupun benda lainnya

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Ling Tong

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, hari sudah mulai sore" jawab Gan Ning sambil memandangi langit yang mulai menjingga tersebut

.

.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ding Feng sambil menonton tv diruang nya

"Hm. Sudah paman, terimakasih ya. Oh iya, apakah dua pemuda yang tadi kesini sudah pulang?" tanya Gan Ning

Tahu yang dimaksud Gan Ning, Ding Feng pun menjawab "Sudah. Sudah daritadi malah"

"Oh, kalau begitu terimakasih ya, paman. Kami pergi dulu" pamit Gan Ning langsung keluar dari rumah tua tersebut

"Errr... Landak, apa pamanmu itu tidak merasa kesepian tinggal dirumah besar tersebut sendirian?" tanya Ling Tong membuka pembicaraan selagi Gan Ning sedang mengikat dua bilah bambu tersebut pada motornya dan menyimpan peralatan memotong tadi dijok motornya

"Dia sudah terbiasa sejak istrinya yang 3 tahun lalu meninggal. Keluargaku membujuknya supaya tinggal dekat dengan mereka, tapi pamanku menolak agar tetap tinggal dirumah yang dulu ditempati oleh istrinya juga" jawab Gan Ning singkat. Sedangkan Ling Tong hanya ber-oh-ria

"Setelah ini, kita akan melakukan apa lagi?" tanya Ling Tong

"Tanaman suplir, mungkin?" tawar Gan Ning ragu

"Yasudahlah, mungkin itu bisa mencarinya sendiri dipekarangan rumah masing-masing atau bisa membelinya dipasar. Sekalian juga supaya besok bisa mencari katak hijau" jawab Ling Tong acuh

"Ya" jawab Gan Ning sambil menghidupkan mesin motornya dan memanaskan mesinnya sedikit lalu keluar dari pekarangan rumah Ding Feng diikuti Ling Tong dibelakangnya yang telah masuk kedalam mobilnya

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

**Halloha... Dera balik lagi dengan chap yang baru,,,,,**

**Update nya lama ya? Jadwalnya numpuk soalnya **

**Thanks to:**

**ZhaoYan22: **Ohoho... sudah lewat #plak

**sarasion: **wkwkwk... nih udh update, tapi lama, hehe...

**Aiko Ishikawa: **Ohoho... itu jelas, ini udh update

**Yosh! Kayaknya bahasanya terlalu baku, jadinya humornya itu gk kerasa. Mungkin di chap yang akan datang, Dera bakalan coba campur dengan bahasa sehari-hari Dera, tapi ya gk semua...**

**Jumpa lagi di chap depan, review please! **


	3. Chapter 3: Suplir dan Katak Hijau

.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors is belong to Koei

Warning!: OOC, aneh, gaje, diksi payah, alur berantakan, EYD hancur, terlalu banyak typo,abal, dan kekurangan yang lainnya + humor garing

IF YOU DISLIKE, PLEASE CLICK BACK!

This story by **Dera Maori**

.

"_Setelah ini, kita akan melakukan apa lagi?" tanya Ling Tong._

"_Tanaman suplir, mungkin?" tawar Gan Ning ragu._

"_Yasudahlah, mungkin itu bisa mencarinya sendiri dipekarangan rumah masing-masing atau bisa membelinya dipasar. Sekalian juga supaya besok bisa mencari katak hijau" jawab Ling Tong acuh._

"_Ya" jawab Gan Ning sambil menghidupkan mesin motornya dan memanaskan mesinnya sedikit lalu keluar dari pekarangan rumah Ding Feng diikuti Ling Tong dibelakangnya yang telah masuk kedalam mobilnya._

.

Di halaman belakang rumahnya, Ling Tong sedang menungging-nungging#plak# untuk mencari tanaman suplirnya.

"Ck! Dimana sih suplirnya itu? Suplir... kau dimana?" tanya Ling Tong sendirian yang masih menungging-nungging tak jelas, "Ah... itu dia!" lanjutnya sambil mencabuti tanaman hjau yang menempel ditembok rumahnya dan mengundang tanda tanya besar dikepala seorang gadis yang sedang melihat aksi Ling Tong didepannya.

"Kakak sedang apa?" tanya gadis itu.

**Buakh**

"A-adaw!" karena terkejut, kaki kanan Ling Tong tak sengaja tersangkut dikaki kirinya dan membuatnya makin menungging kedepan.

"Eh? Kakak baik-baik saja kan?" tanya gadis itu mencoba membangunkan kakaknya berdiri.

"Iya! Makanya, kau jangan mengagetkan kakak!" seru Ling Tong galak.

"Iya-iya, bukannya bilang terimakasih! Memangnya kakak sedang apa?" tanya gadis yang diketahui bernama Ling Ling tersebut.

"Mengambil tanaman suplir" jawab Ling Tong acuh sambil menunjukan tanaman yang tadi dicabutnya.

**Plak**

Ling Ling menepuk jidatnya dan mengaduh kesakitan karena terlalu keras.

"Lu kenapa?" tanya Ling Tong.

"Ai... darimana kakak belajar bahasa itu?" tanya Ling Ling heran sambil mengelus dahinya pelan.

"Dari si Dul Anak S*kolah" jawab Ling Tong sambil memainkan kuku-kukunya.

"Film darimana?" Ling Ling masih bertanya.

Ling Ling bertanya, Ling Tong menjawab, "Dari Ind*nesia mungkin" dengan ragu.

"Ehm... Apa itu Ind*nesia?" tanya Ling Ling #Ling Ling digebukin warga Ind*nesia.

"Ah... Bego lu! Udah ah, gue pergi dulu!" ujar Ling Tong ketus.

"Hei! Kakak mau kemana? Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu!" teriak Ling Ling.

"Nanti saja!" balas Ling Tong teriak.

"Ck! Membedakan tanaman seperti itu saja tidak bisa" gerutu Ling Ling sambil masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

**Ping**

Android milik Ling Tong berdering dan bergetar menandakan ada pesan BBM masuk.

_**From: Landak Pirang**_

_**Cepat kerumahku sekarang! Berikan tanaman suplirnya juga!**_

Ling Tong hanya mendengus malas dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

_**To: Landak Pirang**_

_**Iya-iya... Dasar cerewet p(-_-)**_

Ling Tong mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menuju garasi nya dan mulai mengeluarkan mobil mewahnya.

**Brrrmmm...**

Setelah meng-gas mobilnya, pintu garasi pun terbuka otomatis dan menuju ke kediaman Gan Ning dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

Sama halnya dengan Ling Tong sebelumnya, Gan Ning juga sedang mencari tanaman suplir di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Fufufu... Lumayan banyak juga, tapi si tiang, dia sudah mendapatkan berapa?" tanya Gan Ning sendirian.

Gan Ning mulai mencabut lagi tanaman-tanaman suplir dan mengumpulkannya dikepalan tangannya.

"Sudah ah"

Gan Ning berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai berpindah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

**Tin**

**Tin**

Suara klakson mobil didepan rumahnya membuat Gan Ning bingung.

"Bi, didepan ada siapa?!" teriak Gan Ning pada maid nya supaya memberi tahu siapa yang datang.

"Tuan muda, tamu yang didepan mungkin teman anda, tubuhnya tinggi dan rambutnya diikat ponytail" ujar maid itu pada Gan Ning.

Gan Ning langsung melesat pergi menuju gerbang dan membuka pintunya.

"Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi" ketus Ling Tong sebal.

"Oh" Gan Ning hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Ck! Setidaknya suruh aku masuk, kek"

Gan Ning memutar bola matanya bosan menanggapi perkataan Ling Tong yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan, "Yasudah masuk, sekalian juga dengan mobilmu"

Dalam langkah pertama, Ling Tong menghentakan kakinya menuju mobilnya dan membanting kasar pintu mobil.

Lagi-lagi, Gan Ning memutar bola matanya bosan menanggapi teman seangkatan sekolahnya itu.

.

.

Setelah Ling Tong masuk dan dipersilahkan duduk, Gan Ning berucap, "Ini tanaman suplirku. Mana punyamu?" sambil mengeluarkan tanaman suplirnya yang tadi baru diambilnya.

Ling Tong mengeluarkan tanaman suplir—yang dianggapnya—dihadapan Gan Ning.

Ling Tong terdiam.

Tanaman yang Ling Tong bawa tergeletak diatas meja.

Gan Ning cengo.

_Loading: 5 %_

_Loading: 32%_

_Loading: 58%_

_Loading: 79%_

_Loading: 83%_

_Loading: 101% (njir, kelebihan!)_

"MASA LU GAK BISA NGEBEDAIN MANA SUPLIR MANA LUMUT?!"

Gan Ning marah sambil mengeluarkan hujan lokalnya.

"Gak usah di capslock juga kali" Ling Tong memutar bola matanya bosan.

'_Ngapain ni anak bawa-bawa sistem keyboard' _Gan Ning mendecih kesal.

"Ehm..." setelah berdehem pelan, Gan Ning melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tanaman apa yang kau bawa" dengan suara maskulin.

"Ya elah, nanya lagi. Ini suplir boook"

'_Ampun dah. Apa leluhurnya Ling Tong juga se-OOC gini?'_

"Kau tahu tumbuhan lumut?" tanya Gan Ning yang sudah kembali dari kewarasannya (?)

"Tidak" jawab Ling Tong santai sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya dimeja depannya. Gan Ning menggeram pelan atas kelakuan teman seangkatannya itu

"Tuan Ling Tong..."

"Hmm...?"

"Saya rasa, tumbuhan yang ada bawa adalah tanaman lumut. Darimana anda bisa menganggap kalau ini adalah tanaman suplir?"

"Entah!"

Dengan ganas, Gan Ning menabok kepala buntut kuda_-ditebas-_tersebut dengan kesal.

"Tanaman suplir di rumahku sudah tidak ada lagi. Hanya segini yang aku dapat. Aku harap kau membawa lebih banyak lagi. Tapi kenapa kau justru mebawa tanaman lumut?!" Gan Ning sudah tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya lagi.

"Oh"

_Poor Gan Ning._

.

.

"Bagaimana untuk katak hijau?" tanya Ling Tong.

"Terserah"

'_Hoo... ternyata silandak ini ngambek, toh'_

"Kita cari di pasar" ujar Ling Tong.

"Tidak" tolak Gan Ning.

"Hah... kenapa?" tanya Ling Tong innocent.

"Sok polos lu. Udah ah, jijik gua lama-lama" Gan Ning merinding disco saat Ling Tong mengedipkan matanya berulang kali pada Gan Ning seperti kelilipan bedug_—eh salah_, debug_—eh salah lagi_, debu.

"Jadi?"

"Cari di sawah"

"Kok sawah?! Pasar juga banyak kaleeee"

"Ingatlah perkataan guru Sun Shang Xiang"

**Flashback**

"_Ingatlah, untuk bahan-bahannya kalian harus mencarinya sendiri. Seperti 2 bilah bambu, 2 ekor katak hijau, dan 12 ekor jangkrik. Kalau tidak..."_

_**Kreek**_

_**Kreek**_

_**Sreet **_

_Suara seperti retakan tulang dari guru Shang Xiang menambah kesan horror, ditambah lagi guru Shang Xiang membuat tanda menebas dilehernya dengan ibu jarinya. Setelah sekian lama kelas unggulan tersebut terdiam, akhirnya ada yang bertanya juga. Sang ketua murid kita, Zhu Ran*plok-plok-plok#digaplok._

"_Um... guru, kalau tidak ada, boleh kan mencarinya dipasar?" ujarnya mencari alasan._

_Dan meja pun melayang kearahnya sambil berteriak "TIDAK ADA ALASAN!" dari guru Shang Xiang._

"_Zhu Ran!" seru Lu Xun tak tega melihat teman fire attack-nya *ngapain lu bawa-bawa kayak gitu?* babak belur karena dilempar meja._

_**Glek**_

_Semua murid termasuk Ling Tong dan Gan Ning pun telan ludah dengan susah payah._

'Tapi, darimana guru Shang Xiang tahu kalau nantinya akan mencari dipasar_' batin Gan Ning bingung._

_Seolah bisa membaca pikiran, guru Shang Xiang langsung berujar, "Jika kalian nantinya bertanya darimana aku bisa tahu kalian akan mencarinya di pasar atau tidak..."_

**Double Flashback (?)**

"_Tuan Zhang Jiao..." Shang Xiang mencoba berbicara pada bapak-bapak brewokan*ditendang* dihadapannya._

"_Hm...?" sesosok (?) yang dipanggil 'Tuan Zhang Jiao' tersebut bergumam sambil terus komat-kamit mengucapkan mantra dimulutnya dan tangannya bergerak pelan diatas bola bulat putih didepannya._

"_Saya ingin minta bantuan"_

"_Apa?"_

"_A-anu... saya ingin anda mengawasi kelas XI-A dari SMA Wu Senior High School"_

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_Saya sedang memberi tugas pada mereka. Tugas itu mencari 2 bilah bambu, 2 ekor katak hijau, dan 12 ekor jangkrik. Saya ingin mereka tidak mencari bahan-bahan itu di pasar, melainkan mencarinya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari orang lain seperti dari keluarga"_

"_Boleh aku meminta datanya?"_

_Shang Xiang memberikan sebuah buku berukuran sedang pada Zhang Jiao, "Ini bukunya, tuan. Satu kelompok berisikan dua orang dan saya juga sudah mencantumkan bersama siapa mereka sekelompok"_

"_Waktunya?"_

"_Maksimal selama seminggu"_

"_Jadi, ada 30 siswa dengan 15 kelompok yang harus aku awasi maksimal seminggu?"_

_Shang Xiang mengangguk._

"_Baiklah, biayanya 30 jt"_

"_BUSEEETT!" _

_Shang Xiang shock? Tentu saja._

_Tunangan dari kepala sekolah SSHS_—Liu Bei—_tersebut shock. Dari rumah, dia hanya membawa 10 jt, itu pun ada untuk cadangan. Tapi sekarang, bapak-bapak brewokan*ditendanglagi* dhadapannya minta 30 jt? Bisa tekor dia!_

"_Hahaha... wajahmu itu enggak banget pas shock. Saya hanya bercanda, biayanya hanya 3 jt kok" bapak-bapak bre*dideatglare* Zhang Jiao menyengir watados (wajah tanpa dosa)._

_Shang Xiang mengeluarkan uang 3 jt tersebut dengan wajah cemberut, '_Kalau dia bukan orang yang aku minta tolong, sudah aku habisi dia!_' batin Shang Xiang penuh dendam (?)_

_Sedangkan Zhang Jiao hanya terkekeh atas tanggapan Shang Xiang, mengingat dia juga bisa membaca isi pikiran orang lain dan isi hati orang lain (?)_

**End Double Flashback (?)**

"_... Kalian mengerti kan?" lanjut guru Shang Xiang sambil memasang seringai manis yang mengandung makna iblis*digampar* dibibir sekseh nya._

_Semua murid di kelas itu bergidik ngeri atas kengerian guru biologi mereka. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah, biarlah waktu yang menjawab (?)_

**End Flashback**

"Jadi... kita harus mencari dimana?" tanya Ling Tong (lagi).

"Di sawah, bego! Daritadi lu nanya mulu!" bentak Gan Ning kesal.

"Daritadi marah-marah mulu, lagi kedatengan tamu?" celetuk Ling Tong.

'_Gan Ning, bersabarlah_'

_Poor Gan Ning (for the second time)._

.

.

Kini, mobil mewah Ling Tong ditumpangi dengan dua orang dengan Gan Ning yang sedang fokus menyetir sedangkan Ling Tong disebelahnya yang sedang fokus main _Angry B*rds _yang memang suaranya sudah terdengar.

Gan Ning berdecih kesal, ada apa dengan Ling Tong hari ini?

Kenapa Gan Ning merasa Ling Tong menjadi sangat bodoh?

Dia berkelakuan seperti anak kecil, membedakan lumut dengan suplir saja tidak bisa.

Bagaimana nilai matematika_—eh salah_, bagaimana nilai IPA-Biologi nya waktu masih SMP?

"Ngapain kita ke sawah?" tanya Ling Tong (lagi).

Dengan gemas sekaligus kesal, Gan Ning meremas stir mobil Ling Tong dengan keras.

"Hei, kau menyiksa mobilku" celetuk Ling Tong watados.

**Ckit**

Gan Ning sengaja berhenti mendadak didekat sawah, untuk tidak sampai terbentur karena memakai seatbelt.

**Blam**

Setelah melepas sabuk pengaman mobil, Gan Ning keluar dan membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras diikuti Ling Tong.

"Memangnya katak hijau di sawah itu ada ya? Yang aku tahu, katak hijau itu adanya dipohon-pohon. Kalau yang di sawah itu namanya kodok" ujar Ling Tong sambil berpose berfikir.

"Kita coba saja dulu" jawab Gan Ning yang mulai menggulungkan jeans nya dan melepas sepatunya lalu masuk kedalam tanah basah yang ada pada sawah yang baru ditanam.

"Tidak minta izin dulu dengan yang punya?" celetuk Ling Tong.

"Itu mah gampang"

Akhirnya, Ling Tong pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gan Ning dan mulai membungkuk-bungkuk macam abah-abah nyasar*digetok* dan mulai mengorek-ngorek tanah basah tersebut.

"Kwork, kwork, kwork, kwork" suara kodok memenuhi telinga dua pemuda itu (?) yang sedang berusaha mencari kodok, entah kodok ataupun katak.

"Hup!" seru Gan Ning yang sudah mendapatkan kodok besar ditangannya.

"Permisi, kalian siapa? Sedang apa kalian disini?" suara halus dan lembut membuat Gan Ning dan Ling Tong membeku terkejut.

**Slowmotion Mode: On**

"Hhhhaaaaaa"

Ling Tong mengeluarkan suaranya sambil menoleh kearah belakang dengan cepat, membuat ikatan rambutnya menampar wajah Gan Ning dengan kibasan tajam, setajam silet, XD

"Kkkkkwwwoooorrkk"

Kodok yang digenggam Gan Ning tiba-tiba terlepas dan melompat setinggi yang dia bisa dan...

**Pluk**

Nemplok diatas kepala Ling Tong, XD

**Slowmotion Mode: Off**

**Ctak**

Empat siku-siku bersarang dijidat Ling Tong dan berusaha mengusir kodok tersebut dari atas kepala buntut kudanya*digaplok*

Setelah melihat secara jelas siapa yang sudah mengagetkan mereka, mata Gan Ning tiba-tiba merubah jadi lope-lope warna pink, XD membuat Ling Tong disebelahnya jadi sweatdroped.

"Umh... a-anu" suara lembut itu dikeluarkannya lagi.

"Ning, jaga mata lu dong!" bisik Ling Tong.

"Ibu..." suara gadis kecil membuat Ling Tong dan Gan Ning menoleh lagi kearah depan.

**Dag... Dig... Dug...**

**Kretek... Kretek...**

**Pyar... Pyar...**

Mata Gan Ning yang awalnya lope-lope pun retak dan pecah, kasihan...

'_Hiks... Hiks... Aku tak menyangka, dia sudah mempunyai suami, sudah punya anak lagi_' batin Gan Ning galau.

"Hei! Kalian siapa?!" seru gadis kecil itu sambil menunjuk wajah kedua pemuda itu.

"Lingqi, jangan seperti itu sayang..." pemilik suara lembut itu dikeluarkan lagi sambil mengelus surai coklat gadis kecil yang tadi dipanggil 'Lingqi'.

"Kenalkan, namaku Ling Tong" Ling Tong maju dengan PD nya dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara yang maskulin.

"Ah... namaku Gan Ning" sambung Gan Ning meski masih patah hati, XD

"Namaku Diao Chan, dia putriku, namanya Lu Lingqi" wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama 'Diao Chan'.

Diao Chan dan Lingqi hanya menggunakan pakaian sederhana. Diao Chan hanya menggunakan celana pendek sepanjang lutut dengan kaos putih, sedangkan Lingqi menggunakan celana tiga perempat dan kaos pink bergambar barbie, XD

"Diao Chan..." suara berat dari arah belakang membuat keempat orang itu menoleh kearah belakang.

"Ayah..." seru Lingqi sambil berlari kearah pemilik suara itu dan meminta digendongnya.

"Lu Bu..." Diao Chan tersenyum manis kearah pria yang sedang menggendong putrinya.

Ling Tong dan Gan Ning menganga melihat penampilan pria itu. _Apakah dia adalah suami dari Diao Chan?_ Kira-kira, itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Siapa mereka?" pria yang dipanggil Lu Bu tersebut memincing sinis kearah GanTong dan membuat kedua pemuda tersebut bergidik ngeri.

"Mereka Ling Tong dan Gan Ning" ujar Diao Chan.

"Kau kenal mereka?" tanya Lu Bu.

"Tidak, barusan aku melihatnya disini. Aku tidak tahu mereka sedang apa" jawab Diao Chan.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Lu Bu pada dua pemuda dihadapannya, "Aku adalah pemilik seluruh sawah ini"

'_Hah? Pemilik sawah ini, dari penampilannya kayaknya enggak banget_' batin Ling Tong.

Hei, Tong. Kepemilikan seseorang tidak harus dilihat dari penampilannya kan?

Lu Bu mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam dengan kaos oblong berwarna hitam pula dengan topi bambu dikepalanya dan tadi pacul sebelum menggendong putrinya.

'_Pemilik sawah kok kayak petani?_' kometar Ling Tong lagi.

"Err... kami sedang mencari katak hijau disini" ujar Gan Ning.

Alis tebal milik Lu Bu mengkerut disertai dahinya pula, _'Mencari katak hijau disawah? Apa mereka masih waras?_'

"Katak hijau mana ada di sawah"

Ling Tong menyenggol Gan Ning sebal, perkatannya tadi benar kan? Mana ada katak hijau di sawah.

"Jadi... kami harus mencarinya dimana?"

Gan Ning bertanya namun tatapannya terarah pada Diao Chan.

**Plak**

Lu Bu menampar pelan wajah Gan Ning dan berkata, "Ikut aku" dengan perasaan sebal sekaligus cemburu.

"Khikhikhi... makanya, mata itu dijaga" bisik Ling Tong lalu mengikuti Lu Bu mengabaikan mata Gan Ning yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kwrek, kwrek, kwrek, kwrek"

Setelah sampai ketempat seperti aquarium raksasa, suara mirip seperti kodok tadi mulai terdengar.

"Ini, kalian pilih saja katak hijaunya" ujar Lu Bu cuek.

"Banyak sekali" komentar Ling Tong_-ini orang banyak banget komen sih?-_

"Nona Diao Chan, apa semua katak ini milik tuan Lu Bu?" tanya Gan Ning modus, "Memangnya untuk apa?" sambungnya.

"Untuk dimakan" jawab Diao Chan jahil.

"Haaaa?"

Gan Ning shock, idiw... memang bagaimana rasanya.

"Hahaha... saya hanya bercanda kok, mungkin Lu Bu memang sudah hobi memeliharanya" ujar Diao Chan.

"Ehem..." deheman seseorang membuat obrolan sepasang manusia tersebut terhenti.

Dapat dilihatnya, Lu Bu sedang melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada dengan telapak kaki kanannya seolah-olah sedang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dan tatapan matanya yang memincing sinis, "Jika kau membutuhkan katak hijaunya, cepatlah ambil bersama teman buntut kudamu itu dan pergi dari sini!"

Gan Ning segera kabur dari tempat dan menyusul Ling Tong.

"Cemburu ya?" goda Diao Chan.

"Tidak" jawab Lu Bu datar.

"Yasudah, padahal tadi kalau cemburu, mau aku cium loh..."

"Arrgghh... iya-iya, aku cemburu. Puas kau! Sekarang cium aku!"

"Tidak akan"

"Grrr kau akan mendapat hukumannya nanti"

"Wleeee"

Diao Chan kabur dari tempat karena sudah tahu akan dikejar Lu Bu, tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata dengan pemilik nya yang sedang menyedot ingus.

**Srrriikk**

"Ih... dasar jorok! Bantuin gue nih buat dapetin kataknya" Ling Tong menarik kerah belakang Gan Ning dan mulai menyuruhnya untuk membantunya mengambil katak.

"Tak tahukah kau? Hatiku sakit, hatiku hancur, hati..."

"Baca puisinya nanti saja" potong Ling Tong cepat.

"Lu mah gak tau situasi"

"Lu yang gak tau situasi, cepet kek bantuin gue!"

"Hup! Ish! Gak dapet, Tong... susah tau!" seru Gan Ning menggerutu sebal.

"Tang-tong-tang-tong, pala lu gue gentong. Cari lagi!"

"Kwrek, kwrek, kwrek"

Ling Tong berjalan mengendap-ngendap kearah katak hijau yang sedang duduk di atas batang pohon dengan tenang, "Hup! Ning, gue udah dapet nih!"

"Nang-ning-nang-ning, pala lu gue topeng monyet" gerutu Gan Ning sebal.

"Hah?"

"Yang itu loh... yang musiknya 'ting nang-ning-nung ning-nang-ning ning-nang-ning-nung' gitu..." teriak Gan Ning sambil mencak-mencak.

"Oh..."

'_Hiks... gue udah nyanyi-nyanyi kayak gitu, malah responnya cuman _'Oh'_, udah gitu, pake flat face lagi_' batin Gan Ning miris.

_Poor Gan Ning (for the third time)._

.

.

Setelah banting tulang (?) untuk mendapatkan dua ekor katak hijau, akhirnya kedua pemuda tersebut pamit pada pak Lu Bu, nyonya Lu Lingqi, dan nona Diao Chan, XD

Dalam perjalanan pulang, kini Ling Tong yang menyetir disertai suara-suara katak hijau dan isakan tangis Gan Ning, DX

""Kwrek, kwrek, kwrek"

"Hiks... hiks... hiks... hwaaaaaa"

"Hentikan tangisanmu itu, Landak!"

Ya, itulah isi dalam mobil Ling Tong yang ramai bagaikan pasar malam Jum'at, XD

"Brrrrmm.. brrrmmm..."

"Turun, sudah sampai dirumahmu, ini kataknya, simpan baik-baik!" suruh Ling Tong sambil memberikan wadah yang berisikan dua ekor katak pada Gan Ning yang masih terisak-isak.

Gan Ning turun dari mobil mewah Ling Tong sambil membawa katak didalam kandang kucing milik Gan Ning. Tapi jelas gak ada kucingnya.

"Huhuhu..."

**Srriikk**

"Ibu, kenapa kakak berambut pirang itu menangis? Tadi, aku lihat kakak yang berada didalam mobil membentaknya" ujar seorang gadis kecil yang digandeng ibunya dipinggir jalan yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari tempat berhentinya dua pemuda tersebut.

"Bisa-bisanya seorang anak mengusir ayahnya sampai menangis begitu. Anaknya didalam mobil, sedangkan ayahnya diluar" jawab ibu dari gadis itu marah dan mengundang ibu-ibu lainnya.

"Ada apa bu? Kok marah-marah sendiri?"

"Itu, lihat disana, seorang anak yang membentak ayahnya. Dasar durhaka!"

"Wah, kurang ajar ya"

Ling Tong yang mendengar bisik-bisik para ibu-ibu, keluar dari mobilnya dan entah karena apa segerombolan ibu-ibu itu datang kearahnya dan membuat wajahnya menjadi pucat.

**Sreet**

"Aa-duduh! Sakit!" Ling Tong meringis karena telinga kirinya dijewer keras oleh salah satu ibu-ibu tersebut.

"Engg?" Gan Ning sedikit melek dan dalam hatinya tertawa melihat wajah Ling Tong yang tersiksa, XD

"Dasar anak kurang ajar ya kamu! Berani-beraninya kamu membentak ayah kamu sampai menangis begitu!" ibu-ibu itu kembali membentak Ling Tong.

"Aduh... kek, jangan menangis lagi ya..." sedangkan ibu-ibu yang lainnya sedang menenangkan Gan Ning.

"Cepat minta maaf!"

"Hei, bu! Dia ini bukan ayah saya! Tapi dia ini te... aduh!" jeweran Ling Tong lagi-lagi diperkeras.

"Wah... kamu sudah tidak mengakuinya sebagai ayahmu ya? Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

**Sreet**

"Adaw... sakit PEA!"

"Hiks... hiks... jahatnya" racau Gan Ning yang mulai mengerjai Ling Tong.

"A-adaw... i-iya, yah... aku minta maaf" ujar Ling Tong setengah jantung_—eh salah_, setengah hati dan ikut bersandiwara.

"Huhuhu... iya, ayah maafkan, nak" jawab Gan Ning yang agak menyeringai.

**Sreet**

"PEA!" seru Ling Tong lagi sambil mendelik tajam kearah ibu-ibu yang tadi menjewernya, pengen lepas jeweren, kenapa telinganya sambil ditarik? Bisa-bisa telinganya jadi telinga gajah.

"Nah gitu, akur-akur terus ya..."

"Iya, dah..."

Apa saking mudanya Ling Tong, sampe dibilang anaknya Gan Ning? *Dera dikasih senyuman sekseh Ling Tong, XD*

Apa saking tuanya Gan Ning, sampe dibilang ayahnya Ling Tong? *Dera dimusou Gan Ning, DX*

Ibu-ibu yang tadi menjewer Ling Tong dadah-dadah kearah dua pemuda tersebut.

'_Dasar ibu-ibu monster!_' batin Ling Tong sebal, "Puas lu!"

"Khekhekhe... makanya, jangan main-main sama gue" Gan Ning cekikikan.

"Udah ah... gue cabut dulu! BM gue kalo mau cari jangkrik" ujar Ling Tong lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

"Oke, hati-hati darling. Bye! Muach!" Gan Ning kasih kissbye kearah Ling Tong dan membuatnya merinding disco, '_Efek ditolak Diao Chan jadi gitu ya?_'

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

_**CDA (Curhatan Dera Area)**_

**Hallo... Dera balik lagi dengan chap baru, gomen kl update nya ngaret banget *lu mah biasanya juga gitu -_-***

**Ini udh humor belum? Dera sih ngarepnya iya**

**Kata orang-orang sih, Dera termasuk orang-orang yang humoris, tapi Dera rasa gak tuh**

**Walaupun hanya menulis fic, Dera juga pengen bisa orang buat ketawa :D**

**Mengetik chap 3 ini juga untuk mengisi rasa bosan selama puasa. Gomen kl telat, untuk para readers, selamat berpuasa bagi yang muslim ^_^**

_**End CDA**_

**Thanks to:**

**xtreme guavaniko: **Ini udh next, semoga suka...

**safniradhika: **Entahlah, mereka bisa akur atau tidak, ini udh next...

DCL: Wah... makasih masukannya ya kak... untuk hukum 'di' ini udah rada mendingan belum *ngarep*? Dera juga pengennya bahasa gak terlalu baku, karena kl bahasanya terlalu baku, humornya gak akan kerasa juga. Untuk Taishi Ci, nanti Dera pikirkan lagi, XD

**MarzukyHatsune47: **Mau yang lebih maho lagi *smirk* *digaplok GanTong*. Ini udh update

**Aiko Ishikawa: **Ini udh next, semoga suka...

**Setelah membaca, berkenan untuk review?**


End file.
